


Imagine getting back at Kili for teasing

by Hornballfics



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Durin - Freeform, F/M, Fanfic, Fic, Hobbit, Imagines, Oneshot, Other, Smut, Teasing, aidan turner - Freeform, fics, fili - Freeform, hobbit imagines, imagine, kili - Freeform, kili imagine, kili imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornballfics/pseuds/Hornballfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Word Count: 3013]<br/>{Warnings - smut}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine getting back at Kili for teasing

You woke up to the smell of Bombur’s cooking. You slowly rose up from your bedroll, wiping your eyes awake. You wondered where Kili had gone, he normally was the one to wake you up with an attack of kisses all over your face.

You drowsily walked over to the few that were gathered around the fire, eager to eat. Bofur handed you a bowl of soup as you sat next to him.

“Tired?” He asked.

“Yeah. I can barely keep my eyes open.” You said.

“Why? We got settled into our campsite pretty early last night, not sleep well? The ground was unusually uncomfortable I suppose as well.” He said.

“Oh yeah, just bad sleep.” You said, bowing your head down to hide your blush. You knew that wasn’t the cause of your lack of sleep; a certain dwarf leading you away, deep into the forest to make love to you the night before, was the real reason.

You continued eating your breakfast, finding out from the dwarves’ chatter that Fili and Kili had gone with Thorin to the top of the hill nearby to survey the road ahead. You pulled back your hair, stopping the rising wind from blowing it into your face.

“What is that, lass? Are you okay?” Ori asked, raising his voice loud enough for everyone to hear. You earned questionable stares from the company sitting around.

“Oi! He is right (y/n), on your neck! Did you get bit by a spider? It looks bruised!” Bilbo said, the hobbit genuinely concerned for your health. Your hand went to your neck, you flinched at a sore spot located right below your jaw line. You put two and two together, and once again was at the mercy of questions only answerable by Kili’s actions. You quickly ran through a few excuses, but didn’t get anything out until the culprit himself spoke up,

“Oh (y/n), how in fact did you get such an impressive hick- I mean bruise?” Kili said as he strolled up alongside his brother like he owned the world, a cocky smile on his face. You narrowed your eyes,

“I rolled around in my sleep a little too roughly last night, that’s all.” You mumbled, looking around to see if the company actually believed you. Thankfully, most of the dwarves weren’t the brightest, nor did they read into things said. Thorin, however, gave Kili a stern glance, then walked off with Gandalf.

Kili and Fili gave each other a knowing look; you were pretty sure Fili basically knew everything you had done with Kili, since they shared everything together. The thought embarrassed you further, you hoped Kili had shown some restraint in what he told his brother.

Kili came up behind you, leaning down to whisper in your ear, “Is this seat taken?"

"Yes it is.” You said, spreading your leg over the empty spot beside you. Kili chuckled, picking your leg up and sitting down, placing it back on his lap.

“That’s not the first time in the last few hours you’ve spread your legs to my words.” He whispered, so that no one else heard. He gave you a shit eating grin as you stared him down.

“Well aren’t we sure of ourselves.” You joked, not able to hold back a smile.

He leaned closer to you, his hand snaking around your waist to pull you closer to him, while his other hand traced up your thigh that was resting on his. “All I could think about this morning was your whimpering in my ear last night, my love. Your desperate begging for me to go faster,” he brushed his lips against your ear, his hot breath blowing on your skin, “harder.” He finished, nipping at your ear before moving back to his previous position. He grabbed a bowl of soup and started up a conversation with Fili, as though he hadn’t just made you a hot mess again.

You turned your head away from him, fearing Fili would see your state and tease you, and you didn’t want Kili to have the satisfaction. You decided to get up and help Balin with preparing the ponies for travel, as to get your mind distracted. You wobbled slightly as you stood up, having to grab the tree behind you for balance. You hadn’t realized when you first woke how sore you were. Thankfully no one had noticed you, well, not yet. Walking 30 feet over to Balin proved to be quite a challenge for you, each step sending discomfort to your core. You were quickly made aware of your odd walk,

“Why are you walking like that (y/n)?” Fili shouted out to you. You looked over your shoulder to see that he was giggling with his brother. In that moment, you swear you could’ve throw them off a cliff.

“You seem as though you’re sore from something, my love. Maybe all tha-” you cut off Kili by throwing his bag at him, ordering him to get ready to leave.

-

A few days had passed by, though the scenery around you seemed to stay the same, trees, trees, and more trees. Kili had tried to pull you away from the group again a few times, but you made up excuses each time. He was baffled, you normally bounced at the opportunity to be alone together. He didn’t know your plan though. You wanted to get him desperate, begging for you, then when you finally saw an opportunity, get him back for all his teasing.

After two weeks, you’d lost patience with your plan, yourself having a hard time waiting as well. As the company began laying down their bed rolls, you saw Kili across camp, whispering with Fili, looking quite serious from their usual chatter. Thorin had ordered the brothers to stay by him at night, Thorin claimed it was in case a night attack, but you knew it was because he didn’t want Kili being so distracted with you.

You caught Kili’s eye after his conversation with Fili seemed to be over, you made a show of biting your lip and giving him a wink, making sure your movements were as seductive as they could be setting up camp. You could see Kili barely keeping himself from taking you right there in front of everyone, his fingers tapping against his leg. You’d both never gone this long without making love since you’d begun courting. You turned your back to him, smiling to yourself, he was putty in your hands now. You felt his eyes burning a hole in the back of your head, you didn’t pay it any attention, ignoring him for the rest of the night until the company was deep asleep.

After you were sure the company was out for the night, you lifted your head up to check on Kili. You saw him still stirring in his bed roll, you figured he didn’t come over to you in fear that he’d get rejected again like all the other nights for the previous two weeks. You slowly moved across the outside of the camp, making your way over to him quietly.

“Well well, what do we have here?” You froze as you heard Fili’s voice. You spotted him on a rock nearby. You rolled your eyes, about to spit out a sarcastic response, but he spoke up again, “My brother has told me more than he probably should have about your relations, but I assume that’s because he gets so excited about you. He does truly love you, (y/n). The only thing that comes close to his love for you is his love to make you blush, that’s why he teases you relentlessly."

You stood still, wondering why the sudden change in normal conversation with Fili. "I hope he does love me, after all this time, I’d hate to waste it on listening to his bad jokes.” You laughed, trying to lighten the mood between you both.

“I mean it (y/n).” He said, looking down to sharpen one of his many weapons. “And I do care for you too, seeing as you’ll not just be my friend, but my family soon.” Fili’s face twisted into a mischievous grin, “But you see, I still need to get Kili back for something he did to me a few weeks ago. So if you’re going to go do what I know you are, show him no mercy, he deserves a good tease."

You gave Fili a knowing nod of the head, waving him off as you walked away, continuing your trek to the restless Kili.

You stopped behind a tree that was closest to Kili, you watched him, noticing he wasn’t rolling around anymore. He was on his side, facing away from the company, eyes shut tight, sweat rolling down his forehead. Your eyes widened when you saw the rhythm of his fist under the blanket. You felt yourself getting wet at the scene of Kili touching himself. He let out an involuntary moan, then paused for a moment to look behind him, making sure no one noticed. You took the chance to sneak beside him.

"Naughty, naughty boy.” You whispered. Kili jerked his head back around, a clear expression of shock on his face. He started to stammer back a reply, but was too flustered from being caught. It was your turn to dawn a cocky smile. “I was going to come over here and play with you, but it seems you’ve already got the work done for me.” You started to stand up, but he tugged on your hand, trying to pull you back down.

“(Y/n), I didn’t- I um, I didn’t finish yet, we can go, if you want, um-"

"Kili lost for words, I didn’t think I’d see the day.” You giggled, seeing his look of desperation.

“Please.” He begged. You decided, using all the willpower you had in your being, that you wanted to drag this out a little longer.

You leaned down, giving him a passionate kiss. You could tell that he thought he had won, his hands cupping your ass and pulling you against him. You started to doubt if you really wanted to deny him further, but you knew the reward would be worth it, so you pulled away.

You stood up and swiftly walked back to your bed roll, not bothering to explain yourself to Kili. You could imagine his expression though.

-

Another two days had passed, Kili not getting a chance to confront you due to a series of unfortunate events. First an attack by orcs, then the awkward trek through narrow caves that lead the not-so-happy company to Rivendell.

While the dwarves were very displeased with having to spend a few nights there, you saw a perfect opportunity to finish up with your plan. There was a dinner meeting held the night of your first stay, the company all sat at a long table with, who you assumed to be the head elves, at the end, accompanied by Thorin and Gandalf. You sat next to Kili,

“Hello amrâlimê, seems we haven’t had much time to be together the last few days. How is my beautiful princess?” Kili said, giving a genuine smile.

You blushed, a giddy feeling rising up. You had to catch yourself, you didn’t want to spoil all the patience you’d shown. You looked down to your plate, knowing if you focused on his face, you’d give into temptation.

“I’m quite well, my prince. And how are you?” You said, playing around with your food.

“Mhm I’d be much better if I didn’t have a temptress teasing me, even if I do deserve it.” He said with a wink. “I’ll just have to teach her a lesson tonight." He breathed out in a husky tone.

You didn’t have time to respond before Throin started engaging Kili in conversation. You pursed your lips, how dare he think he’ll still win, you thought.

A devious thought arose in your mind. You studied the elves, Gandalf, and the Durins, who were all in deep conversation. You knew a very crooked smile was appearing on your face, luckily, no one was paying attention to you. The other dwarves were busy complaining about food, and throwing it around.

You placed your hand softly on Kili’s lower thigh. He appeared to not have notice your action, focused in on Thorin’s deep words. You started tracing patterns on his thigh, dipping down between his legs every so often, earning a small rustle from Kili.

Ori began to engage you in on their conversation that was being held by the other dwarves. You spoke as though nothing was going on, but in reality, your hand was slowly making its way up to Kili’s upper thigh.

Kili went to move your hand, but you squeezed his sensitive skin. He gasped, causing Thorin to pause,

"Is everything alright?” Thorin asked in annoyance.

“Yes uncle!” Kili replied a little too quickly. You smiled, Bofur thinking you’d found his joke funny.

You kneaded Kili’s thigh further, his restlessness beginning to become more obvious.

After a few minutes, you lightly moved your hand over his bulge. You peaked to Kili’s face, his lips were between his teeth, trying to compose himself. You knew he was bad at keeping himself together, proving himself in the past to be quite vocal in his pleasure. The wonder of how he would react now made your arousal grow.

You unbuttoned his trousers, his fists on the table instantly clenching up in anticipation. You dipped your hand under his briefs, but didn’t touch him.

He tilted his head slightly towards you, “Please, (y/n), I can’t control myself. Please don’t.” He hastily whispered. He gave you a side wards glance to see if you would show him mercy, but his breath hitched at your expression. He’d never seen such a devious smile on your face, he finally realized he’d lost.

He started to fidget in his chair, nervous for the next touch he’d feel. You teased his cock, brushing against it, then moving back again. It twitched against his briefs, precum leaking out onto his lower abdomen. Sweat was trickling down his forehead, earning more questionable stares from his brother and uncle.

You continued on with the conversation as Balin asked you about your parents and what not. Though you started having a problem yourself, your core was now throbbing for attention. You bit your lip, knowing that as soon as the dinner was done, Kili would fix it. For now, you still had a job to finish.

Your hand firmly wrapped around Kili’s shaft after minutes of teasing, you started pumping fervently, all to Kili’s dismay. His fist hit the table to the sudden, harsh attention to his cock.

“Kili! Behave yourself!” Thorin roared, the rest of the company not noticing due to their singing. Fili raised his eyebrows at his brother, Kili waved him off,

“Sorry, just a stomach ache.” Kili whispered between breaths.

“Suck it up.” Thorin stated, turning back to Gandalf.

Kili bent down over the table, biting down on his hand. Fili shot you a look, but you calmly kept your eyes on the dancing dwarves beside you, pretending to be completely engrossed in their happenings.

You could hear Kili’s muffled whimpering, his head was turned towards you, hoping Thorin wouldn’t hear. He peaked through his eyelashes, a begging look on his face.

You gave him an innocent look as you took your thumb and smoothed his precum around his cock. Kili’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration, the fight to control himself growing harder as he neared the edge.

You started to feel the familiar twitching of his cock that signaled that he was about to cum. Every muscle in his body tensed, the bite on his hand nearly drawing blood as he fought to keep his moaning in.

You quickly pulled your hand away before he reached that point though. Kili grunted at the sudden loss of contact.

“Kili, is something the matter?” You asked in a sweet tone. “You look worn out, as though you’ve been trying to concea-"

"Uncle, may (y/n) and I please be excused? I fear we both have caught a stomach bug, and I’d hate to spoil such a nice evening for everyone else.” Kili said through gritted teeth as he buttoned his trousers back on.

You could tell that Thorin had had enough of Kili, “Yes. Be ready in the morning. I will not wait around for you two."

Kili nodded, then took your hand as you rose up from your seat.

"You think you were sore a few weeks ago, ha.” Kili whispered in your ear as he led you away from the dining hall. You smiled inwardly, pleased with the result you’d gotten.

-

The next morning started early, Thorin wanting to get out of Rivendell as fast as possible.

Kili, being ever the gentleman, carried you out to the new ponies the elves had lent to the company.

“You two are unbelievable.” Fili said as he walked up to you both. “When I said tease him, I meant when everyone was either gone or asleep, not at dinner! You filthy kids!” Fili joked, shaking his head as he chuckled.

“You told her to do that!” Kili said, mouth dramatically opened wide.

“Well, I would say yes, but she was already planning it before I got to her.” Fili said, patting his brother’s back. Kili rolled his eyes towards Fili.

“Yeah yeah, well I got her back, thus the no walking for her.” Kili said with a sly smile, winking up at where you were on the pony.

“I guess we’ll have to come up with something else then, (y/n).” Fili said, laughing as he walked away from his brother who was now making a pouting face.

“Hey Kili,” You said, bring his attention back to you, he smiled up to you. “Did you get bit by a spider last night?” You pointed to the hickey on his neck, a wide smile on your face.

“Oh very funny amrâlimê."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought ( ¬‿¬) and please like this post if you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr fic account - @HornBallFics


End file.
